As the mobile device becomes more prevalent, its use has expanded from the original cellular telephone to a wide variety of secondary uses, such as listening to music, surfing the web, and taking pictures. One particular feature now present on many different types of mobile devices is the stopwatch. The stopwatch may be used in any type of circumstance, but is often used by runners while they are training.
While this feature has shown to be a popular one by users of mobile devices, it is also a very processor-intensive task. In particular, accurately updating the hundredth digit of the stopwatch uses up valuable resources.
A need therefore exists to reduce the load on the processor when providing the stopwatch feature on a mobile device.